The King of Random
Jonathan Grant Thompson (born ), better known online as The King of Random, was a Canadian-born American YouTuber known across the Internet as by this identification. He uploaded videos of experiments, life hacks and random weekend projects. His YouTube channel has over 11.3 million subscribers and 2.3 billion video views, making it the 321st most subscribed channel on YouTube. His most viewed video titled "How To Make LEGO Gummy Candy!" was uploaded on May 25, 2015 and shows users how to make edible LEGO bricks and people with gelatin flavored Jell-O making all kinds of molds which has received over 26 million views and over 300 thousand likes. In 2018 Grant has taken a step back and has a new host Nate to give himself more time to spend with his family and to do more work behind the scenes. On October 25th, 2018 saw the debut of a female co-host by the name of Calli. On July 29, 2019, Grant sadly passed away from suicide. Charges On January 2018 Grant was charged with possession of an explosive device. Police were alerted by a concerned member of the public in June who claimed that he was making dry ice bombs in his garden in South Jordan, Utah, and posting videos on YouTube. On August 27 2017, officers were forced to respond to an explosion at Thompson's home, where he explained that he "had a YouTube channel where he films science experiments, including explosions," according to KSL.com. He further explained that a friend had "left him with a bag of unknown powder substance", which he assumed was a firework that had been taken apart. Along with 20-year-old Timothy Burgess, he allegedly decided to light the powder - initially in small batches before deciding to ignite a bigger pile. According to the charge, this explosion sent "sent small flaming particles into the air, some of which embedded into Burgess' leg and arm after burning off some of his hair." The responding firefighters claimed to have heard the blast five minutes at their station 350 yards away before they were officially dispatched, it's reported. Thompson was then charged on the following Tuesday with two counts of possessing an explosive device, and Burgess was charged with one count. Death Sadly, on the night of July 29, 2019, he had passed away at the age of 42. A video was uploaded to The King of Random channel titled, "Grant Thompson, in Memoriam." This video includes a picture of Grant with the caption, "Grant Thompson, 1980 - 2019." The cause of death is unknown at the time of writing. Trivia *He and his wife had four children. *In addition to his YouTube channel, he was an airline pilot and had built a real estate business. He worked in the transportation industry and even got a job in Hawaii flying cargo. *He was inspired to start making videos by the videos created by Kipkay for Make Magazine. *He's friends with fellow life hacker Taras Kulakov, AKA CrazyRussianHacker. He has also collaborated with Jerry Rig Everything. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views